Tears From A Stone
by RagingTiger
Summary: A twist on the traditional FF8 story, with all the characters living their lives as individuals in Deling City. Squall is a cop with the Galbadian police who meets a young woman who teaches him that to love someone is not a weakness.


"No one understood him and that was just how he liked it. He'd been a loner on the force for years, with no one else but himself to watch out for. And that was also how he liked it. . . no friends meant no problems. He'd never had to burden himself with other people's problems; all he had to worry about was himself. And his job of course. . . but that was nothing he couldn't handle."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Squall! Wake up!"  
  
A young man in his early twenties only moaned and went back to burying his face in his arms. His longish brown hair, cut in a seemingly haphazard haircut drooped over his face as he tried to go back to sleep. A face unmarked since childhood drooped back into slumber as a slight snore escaped his lips.  
  
The middle aged police officer standing behind him only gave an exasperated sigh and reached out with one hand, smartly rapping the younger man in the back of the head with his knuckles.  
  
"Owww!" shouted Squall as he sat up and began rubbing the back of his head. His face contorted in an expression of minor pain and annoyance, he turned to look up at the grinning face of the older cop. "Thanks for the wake up call."  
  
"Anytime," grinned the older man. "It's free too."  
  
"I was being sarcastic," muttered Squall as he sleepily got up out of the chair he'd fallen asleep in. "Is it time to clock out yet?"  
  
"Yeah, you're off shift. Go on home and get some sleep, youngster, I'll finish up here. Kids your age need sleep," said the older man with a mock look of concern on his face.  
  
Squall groggily flipped the older man the finger and staggered towards the door, yawning all the way. Collecting his black jacket, he put it on over his uniform shirt, flipping the collar up in the way that all of Galbadia's youth did these days. Snatching his gunblade from the rack nearest the door, he shoved it open and stepped out into the nightlife of Deling City.  
  
Things had gotten troublesome under Deling, but the Galbadian Police Department was doing just fine. Crime had slowed somewhat though, most likely because of the tighter restrictions and the increased military presence, but the GPD still had plenty of work to look forward too. Bar disturbances, traffic violations, robberies, and plenty of other crimes still went on in Deling City.  
  
Summer was approaching it's height in Deling City and the heat was definitely a problem, but at night the city cooled off and made for a pleasant atmosphere. Nearby, the tall splendor of the Deling Arch was visible, lit up from all sides by massive floodlights. Behind that was the Presidential Palace, another brightly lit domed edifice that was a monument to not only Deling's power, but also his visible taste for elaborate buildings. Off the right came the sounds of the Deling Shopping Arcade, as shoppers and lovers wandered the lanes and the train station lay to his left. Skylights lit up the sky, tracing bright circles against the inky blackness, and cars passed him on his left, rumbling down the dark asphalt with lights blazing.  
  
Wandering towards his car, a Deling Motors Type-Z7 coupe, Squall stopped abruptly. Something was in the air tonight, a strange feeling, a calling of some sorts. True, tonight was no different than any other night, but it just felt. . .different. Somehow going home at that moment didn't appeal to him, and he turned away from his car towards a place that he remembered going to a couple times. . .  
  
The door to the Galbadia Hotel swooshed open and Squall entered the luxurious lobby. The hotel was a world-renowned building, and everyone from visiting leaders to famous celebrities had graced its luxurious lobby. A mahogany desk edged with gold trim faced the door, with an elegantly written sign reading "Reception" attached to it. Next to it lay a bank of red and gold elevators. The carpet was plush and soft and overhead, a large crystal chandelier glimmered. To the right lay a curved staircase with a glowing sign advertising that it led to the hotel's bar.  
  
All this beauty was lost on Squall as he stalked through the lobby towards the bar. Wandering down the steps into the dimly let but elegant bar, he felt a sense of familiarity surround him as he walked into the bar. He hadn't spent many nights here, but the few times he'd been here alone gave him enough of a sense of belonging where he didn't feel like a stranger. Sure the guys had invited him to come drink with them (and hit on the waitresses) plenty of times, but Squall had always turned them down. He didn't want to get too close to any of the guys he worked with; friends were good for nothing anyways.  
  
He was startled out of his reverie by an attractive brunette wearing a tight yellow dress. "Good evening officer," she said as she winked at him. "I haven't seen you around here in awhile."  
  
He allowed himself a small smile. "Duty calls Selphie."  
  
"I know, I know. Work can be such a bitch sometimes," she said with a grimace, motioning to the table of drunk businessmen behind her. "But I know you missed me, didn't you? Come on Squall, say you missed me!"  
  
His expression didn't change. "I missed you."  
  
Her face fell in disappointment. "Oh you're no fun," she frowned, as she gently slapped his shoulder. Suddenly her face lit up again. "But I know how to cheer you up! What's your preferred poison tonight?"  
  
Squall had the answer out without even thinking. "Scotch, Deling's Original."  
  
"Coming right up!" chirped Selphie as she turned to carry the tray of empty glasses back to the bar. Suddenly she turned around and smiled at him. "Over ice right?" Squall only nodded in reply.  
  
Immersing himself in his thoughts (and his drink) Squall sat alone in the bar, watching as individuals and groups came and left. Lovers, friends, acquaintances. All of them, with their relationships built on other people. How could you trust someone else with your heart, with your feelings, with your life? It didn't make any sense to Squall. If everyone could simply take care of themselves, the world would be a lot better, mused Squall as he downed another glass of Deling's Original.  
  
An argument at a nearby table turned his eyes over. Two young men dressed in the latest Galbadian youth fashions, were arguing with a young woman. The woman was apparently pleading with both of the men, while both the young men shouted threats at her. Disengaging himself from his drink, Squall shifted his hearing to focus on the conversation.  
  
"-itch, if you know what's good for you, you'll pay us the money!"  
  
"But I haven't got the money!" pleaded the young woman, her black hair cascading down her back. "Tell Seifer that I'll-"  
  
The taller youth waved her pleas away with his hand. "Excuses excuses! The boss is tired of hearing the same crap from you week after week! It's time to pay up-NOW!"  
  
The shorter youth ran a hand down her shoulder appreciatively. "Well, if she doesn't have any money, there's other ways to pay the boss back."  
  
With a rattling of glasses, the young woman tried to get up and run. As she tried to get up, the thugs both shoved her back down into the booth, one reaching out to slap her across the face. "Bitch! Don't you even think of running! You'll pay us the money NOW, or you'll pay it in spades later! Which is it!?"  
  
Deciding that it was time for the law to intervene, Squall shoved his chair back and stood up. Striding over to the table, he used the butt of his gunblade to gently tap the first thug on the shoulder. Snarling, the thug turned around, running his eyes up and down Squall's well-worn black jacket and pants. Then with a smirk of derision, he turned back around and continued to threaten the young woman.  
  
"Is there a problem here guys?" asked Squall as he looked over at the thugs, sizing both of them up. "You threatening this lady here?"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" snarled the first thug as he whirled around, the steel of a knife flashing in his hand. Before he could thrust it forward, Squall had planted a fist in his stomach and then whacked him in the side of the head with the flat of the gunblade. As he fell, Squall caught a shift of motion in the direction of the other thug. Whirling around, Squall jabbed the gunblade at the man's face, placing his finger on the trigger as he did.  
  
"You'll need another three seconds to clear that handgun from its holster," cautioned Squall in a calm monotone. "I only need another fourth of a second to squeeze this trigger. Guess what happens first?"  
  
With an unhappy expression on his face, the thug lowered his hands away from the handgun, letting his hands drop to his side. With a swift motion, Squall decked the man in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. Reaching out, he grabbed the handgun and removed the clip, tossing the now- empty weapon on the ground, he turned and walked out of the bar without a word, tossing a 15 gil note on the counter as he left.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" gasped out the second thug from his prone position on the bar floor. "We're with the Almasy Gang! You're a dead man!"  
  
As he walked towards his car, Squall felt an arm grab his. Turning his eyes grew slightly in astonishment as he looked into the face of the young woman in the bar. Only he hadn't been able to see her face in the bar. He hadn't been able to see those wide brown eyes or that angelic face framed by locks of black hair. And he certainly hadn't been able to see the long smooth legs that were showcased by her tight-fitting black shorts. The surprise was only temporary however, and it soon faded from his face, replaces instead by a look of weariness and the sluggishness that comes from having too many drinks.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Squall as he turned to unlock his car. Behind him the young woman fidgeted, opening and closing her hands as she tried to find the words to speak.  
  
"My name is. . .Rinoa Heartily. I just wanted to. . .thank you for saving me from those thugs back in the bar. It was really kind of you-"  
  
He cut her off abruptly. "Next time don't get into trouble. Or pay all your debts off, then trouble has no reason to come looking for you."  
  
Her mouth opened slightly in surprise. "But I just. ."  
  
"No buts involved. I was just doing my job, nothing else."  
  
Her eyes widened in confusion. "Your job?"  
  
An exasperated look crossed his face and he turned around, opening his jacket so she could see the golden badge that rested atop his uniform shirt. "Yes my job. I'm an officer with the Galbadian Police Department."  
  
Her eyes brightened again. "Well if you're a cop, then maybe you can help me with something! You see, there's this guy. ."  
  
He sighed an exasperated sigh. "I'm off duty. If you want a cop, go talk to one who's on duty. Right now I'm just a tired private citizen who's tired of being bugged by women and their problems. I just want to go home. I just want to go to sleep. Okay?" he said, rolling his eyes in exasperation, then turning back to climb into his car.  
  
Her mouth snapped shut and her jaw tightened. "You know for a cop, you're not really friendly to the public you're supposed to be protecting," she said with a look of anger on her face.  
  
"Lady being friendly to the public is not something that's in my job description. If you want to complain to me, come and find me when I'm on duty and THEN we'll talk," retorted Squall as he started the motor and drove off into the Deling City evening, leaving the young woman behind on the street.  
  
"Fine be a jerk!" screamed the woman after the departing vehicle. As she turned to leave, her foot hit something metallic. Leaning down to pick it up, she noticed it was a gold shield with a chain attached. With a jingling of the chain, she turned it over, and noticed it was the cop's badge, which he must have dropped when he was arguing with her. Looking at the name and serial number, she recalled his last comments to her before he drove off. Smiling deviously, she clutched the badge to her chest and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Hello Squall Leonhart."  
  
~End of Chapter I 


End file.
